


This Text is Definitely Not for Me!

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe-Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren looked at his phone noticing a text from someone unknown and when he opened it he realized that there was sexual content, definitely not for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Text is Definitely Not for Me!

**Author's Note:**

> "Sexting" - Blood on the Dance Floor
> 
> I really don't know much about sexting in general... That's all that needs to be said. I just wanted to make that clear.

            Eren had the tendency of receiving unknown phone calls, but never unknown texts. He often texts with some of his friends… Well, his only friends. Never has he ended up trying to receive any of these texts like everyone else in the world. Eren was being driven mad about the unknown phone calls that he has been receiving as of late putting them under the reject list more than once. Only did he realize once he came back home from working a little on a project with his partner Jean Kirstein, that he had left his phone there the hole.

            “God damn it, I thought I left this here,” Eren spoke aloud picking it up.

            Looking at his phone for a second he realized that he had to charge it as well. He gave an irritated sigh, before going to his room to grab his charger. He had a lot going through his mind at the moment since he had to go to work after that project. The phone was needed to keep Mikasa off his case most of the time. On the way to his room, his phone vibrated to where it caught his attention in his hand. Eren thought that it might have been Mikasa again today, but not to Jean’s phone to find him. He was actually quite pleased to find out that he didn’t have his phone while with Jean.

            “I’ll deal with her damn text when I head to work,” Eren mumbled unhappy with the text alert.

            Grabbing his charger, Eren started to leave his home. He started to head in the direction towards his job, when he remembered that he was going to check his phone. The texts were lined up since he didn’t have the cell on him. He decided to leave the unknown text for last since he didn’t recognize the number. The latest one was by Mikasa which figured it was. The one before the unknown was from Armin about how he and Annie were doing with their future plans. He still doesn’t like her that much, but only because of what happened when they were in middle school.

            _I’m happy for Armin, but why the hell does he want to marry her? She used to hang around with the damn bitch squad, but… at least she didn’t use Armin, as much as the other girls. Damn…_ Eren thought messaging back after reading it.

            Eren was only a block away when he finally was getting to the unknown text. He looked at it seeing a sexual message making his eyes slightly wide. He wasn’t too surprised in the end since he was mostly used to sexual ideas. His job makes him quite aware of it all. Looking at the message over and over he realized that it was sext, someone was sending a sext to his phone without knowing. This may not be for him, but he is quite interested to know who it was from after some time at work. Yeager had walked into work noticing that everyone was there. There was a customer already waiting for him, he may not enjoy this job at a BDSM club, but it pays enough to survive.

            There were many customers today, and it was boring to say the least. Mikasa has no idea that he’s been working here, but it is better that she doesn’t know. He stays safe even with the thought of some customers wanting nothing more just to tie him up most of the time. It’s part of the job description that he had signed up for. When he was done with his last customer, he put on his clothes that he wore on the way rather than his work clothes. He grabbed his phone and charger seeing that it was finished with its final charge. Eren stepped out after he spoke with his manager for a few moments.

            _Now to this text…_ Eren thought scrolling to the unknown text.

            Eren really wanted to communicate back, since this person was probably really horny. He doesn’t really understand these things, but he knew how to do it. He just knew that the person was male by the way it was written. He was also hoping that it wasn’t anyone that he knew that had sent it to him through a different number. It had better not be Jean wanting to do it with him through text too. He doesn’t really see the point when you can go up to the person and do it in person. Just because he did it once with him didn’t mean he was going to do it again. There was a fine line with him. He doesn’t do one nightstands unless it was work.

            He shook his head realizing what he’s thinking. In the sentence, Eren could also tell that the person was the submissive one in the relationship. He’d also feel like he’s doing something wrong if he continued this. It wasn’t his business, but he could tell through them if it would be someone that he would know. Eren sighed, now writing back in description of what he would do. He doesn’t know how anyone could get off to something like this, he tried once with an ex, but he couldn’t get off to it. He’s better off at getting off at work. He sent the message after rereading it.

            It was an awkward text, since he hasn’t done that since he was in 9th grade. He never would’ve thought that he would be doing this again just to figure who the person is. Eren sighed feeling his phone vibrate once more with a response from the sext. He doesn’t understand what’s so hard about going up to their significant other and actually doing the deed. Eren had many ideas why since he had been with shy lovers at one point. Looking over the new message that he had, he was walking to his home to make sure he got some rest. He noticed the next sext dealt with a blow job that he was willing to give to the other person.

            _I’ll force my dick down your throat while tightening my grip in your hair watching you blow._ Eren thought while thinking of the many other things that he could do to the person to make a good comeback.

            Eren thought this would be easy, but this person seems to be hard to satisfy and a little demanding. Several messages later, he thought about the person for a second thinking that he might have an idea who this is. He doesn’t know why, but he thinks he recognizes all the clues. The coarse language, level of satisfaction and the demanding end that would seem like would kick your ass if you make him unhappy. His eyes widened in horror of whom it is.

            “Levi…” Eren murmured under his breath.

             Eren felt uncomfortable sexting back to Levi. He didn’t want to get on the bad side of his boss. His boss of all people! Eren Yeager, works at a favorable BDSM club, dom/sub, now may be fired by his boss when he finds out that it’s him. Not a good thing… Not what he had planned for a while. He was planning on quitting some time when he gets enough money to move or when he gets another job. It was a terrible thing for him to figure out. He should’ve just sent a message telling him that it was the wrong number in the first place, but he wanted to figure it out.

            _Better send him a message… Damn it!! It had to be my boss!_ Eren thought his face showing some frustration.

            _Levi, if this is you. You have been sending your messages to the wrong person. Someone has been answering them the whole time._

_Eren Yeager_

            He sighed unwilling to see what kind of text will come after this. Eren knew that he was trying to send to his lover who is on a little trip out of the country. Levi had finally answered his text, but he was afraid to even look at it. He had never upset him at work, but in his personal life he most likely will. He knew that he had to look otherwise; Levi would get on him at work. He would rather deal with the consequences right now rather than later. He’s willing to take responsibility for what he’d done if Levi had figured it out that it was actually him. He opened the message with courage surging through him.

            _If you say shit to anyone about this I will kick your fuckin’ ass over to the afterlife. I know it was you fuckin’ dumbass. Expect barely having any days off and cleaning the whole damn place. – Levi_

            Eren has now made it onto Levi’s shit list, and he won’t have time to be doing many assignments. He’s going to owe Jean one if he finishes the project without him. Yeager didn’t really want to owe him anything, but it might end up happening that way. With Levi being in a foul mood until Erwin gets back there will be hell to pay. When was Erwin going to be back from his business trip? Eren won’t know until he shows up one day at the club to see how everything is faring.

            _Does that mean Erwin gave him my number for some kind of prank…? I doubt it… I don’t think that Erwin would be able to pull that off… Maybe… Well, he doesn’t want anyone to have his business number, not even Levi… Yeah, maybe…_

            With that last thought, Eren went inside his home erasing the messages that were in his inbox from Levi’s personal phone. He had to have a little breather before he contacts Jean about the project. Eren should’ve known that this was going to happen in the beginning. He knew he shouldn’t have taken the chances, but he did any way. Eren hopped into the shower to soothe his soul from the calamity that will be coming for the next few weeks or so for him. He knew that text wasn’t for him…

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't good, that's alright. I felt that it was okay since I don't understand sexting myself. I thought it was a little humorous. Thanks for reading!


End file.
